


Too Sweet

by Shell_Writes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, No Plot, That's it, but not in a bad way, he bakes brownies, just fluff, king is cute i love her, neil can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_Writes/pseuds/Shell_Writes
Summary: The Baltimore five year anniversary is coming up, Neil finds himself unable to sleep but not because of nightmares or any other bad element. He's content.





	Too Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write an angst free little thingie and here it is! Im bad at baking/cooking so this is all from google.

What's the most logical thing to do when you can't sleep at night? Make brownies of course.

Neil's sleeping had been the best it could be for the last year. He finished college and moved in with Andrew, his nightmares weren't as frequent as they once were, and they definitely weren't as frequent as his last year at Palmetto state. The two men got a cat and Nicky insisted on calling her King Fluffkins.

He had everything he never thought he wanted and needed.

But he's been getting less and less sleep for the past week. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was the upcoming Baltimore five year anniversary.

He wasn't panicking, and he wasn't anxious or anything. Which is weird. He'd say that he's... content, even happy because of where he is in life. He's five years past his father and his men.  
Maybe he's too happy to sleep. Is that a thing? Neil didn't know.

At the moment he was in his (and Andrew's) own kitchen with his laptop open on the island counter googling how to make brownies.

Why did he decide to make them at 3 AM is anybody's guess. But he wanted to do something, anything to calm himself down.  
His smile was hurting his face as he clicked on the first link and hoped he'll get it right so Andrew will like it. Who was he kidding? Andrew will like anything sugary and chocolatey.

He looked at the ingredients and started pulling the stuff out of the fridge and the cabinets. First thing was butter, then sugar, 2 eggs, vanilla extract, cocoa powder, flour, salt, and baking powder.

When he had everything he needed on the counter, he started with the instructions. The first step was to preheat the oven to 175 degrees C. He walked to the oven and turned it on to the specific degree. Done.

Then he needed to grease the pan. How do you do that? He opened a new tap on his browser and googled 'how to grease a pan'. He was more confused after that, so he just cut a piece of the butter and rubbed it into the pan.  
He hoped he didn't fuck this up.

The second step was to melt 1/2 cup of butter, after he'd done that he stirred it with the sugar, eggs, one tablespoon of the vanilla extract, then he added the cocoa, flour, salt, and baking powder. Then he had to 'beat' it.  
Hmm. Ok. He opened a new tap and googled 'how to beat the batter.'.

Thankfully, it was more clear than the previous google search. Neil got a whisk from the drawer and started making fast circles while holding the bowl with his other hand. Google says he has to make them really fast to get as much air into the mixtures as possible or whatever that means. So he started beating them faster. Hah, now he gets why it's called beating.

He laughed quietly and started humming a song he heard on the radio in the car with Andrew while they were driving around one night.  
The song was [chasing cars by sleeping at last](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=L2URIAPegF4), if he remembers correctly. He wasn't the biggest fan of music but he could appreciate a good song. Andrew said it was a cover and not the original. Maybe Neil should google it.

He was busy in his thoughts and beating the batter that he didn't notice King Fluffkins looking up at him and meowing by his feet.

"Hello. You couldn't sleep either, or did I wake you up?" Asked Neil.  
King Fluffkins meowed again and jumped up to his stomach and held on to his shirt. Neil continued beating the batter. Should he stop now?  
"Sorry about waking you up." Said Neil rubbing King behind her ear and under her chin with his now free hand.  
He continued humming (King meowing along with him) as he put the bowl on the counter and pulled the greased pan. Before he could pour the batter in the pan, he heard someone clear his throat in the doorway.

Neil turned his head around so fast, and he grinned when he saw the 5-foot-tall, blond man he left in their bed an hour ago. He felt like he could breath more freely and he felt more happy as Andrew raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Good morning! I'm making brownies." Said Neil as he pried King away from his shirt and put her down gently. She meowed and walked towards Andrew.

Andrew ignored her "I can see that. Are you more stupid than I originally thought?"

Neil smiled wider and poured the batter into the pan with a spoon, then put it in the oven and set the timer for 25 minutes. "You don't want the spoon?" Asked Neil extending his arm to where Andrew is standing.

Andrew walked up to him with King following him and took the spoon from his hand, and put it in his mouth without saying another word.

Neil crouched down and picked up King because she kept meowing at Andrew who kept ignoring her. Neil held her paw and put it on Andrew's chest, he glared at Neil but didn't move back "Stop ignoring her. She needs your love and attention."

Andrew rolled his eyes, the spoon still in his mouth "she ha' you's" he slurred.

Neil laughed "it's not enough for her apparently."

Andrew rolled his eyes again and took her from Neil's arms. She meowed and nuzzled Andrew's neck.

Andrew finally took the spoon out of him mouth put it on the sink only to get two more from the drawer and a pint of ice cream from the freezer.  
He walked out of the kitchen and into their living room.

Neil closed his laptop, and put everything back to its place before following Andrew and sitting on the couch beside him.

Andrew had a spoon full of ice cream to King who was licking the spoon. He held the other spoon for Neil when he sat down.  
Neil ate a little bit before putting the spoon on the table, Andrew and King continued eating.

"Why did you bake brownies?" Asked Andrew moving the cat from his lap. She meowed and walked to Neil's side and jumped on his lap.

"Couldn't sleep. Felt like cooking something." Said Neil rubbing King's back.

Andrew looked at him without saying anything for a while before getting himself another spoonful of ice cream.  
Neil knows Andrew knows what date is coming up, with his eidetic memory nothing can pass him. "I'm fine."

Andrew looks unimpressed with this. "You're always fine."  
"I am this time. Truly fine. Okay." Said Neil smiling "making brownies to celebrate my fineness."

Andrew rolled his eyes and groaned with the spoon in his mouth. Neil laughed and King meowed when he stopped rubbing her back.

He really is fine. Andrew is by his side, the Moriyamas haven't reached out to him for the past three years, he's still in touch with the original foxes, and his team is getting better and better and there's a strong chance they'll go to the championships. He's happy.

He never thought he'd feel this way, even in his wildest dreams. And it's all thanks to the man who asked him to stay. Andrew.  
His heart feels full and he's happy.

A cold hand touches his cheek and Neil turns his attention back to Andrew. His Andrew, while they're sitting on their couch in their little apartment with their little cat. He smiles brightly at Andrew.

"Yes or no?" Asks Andrew as he traces Neil's lips with his fingers.  
"Always yes." Says Neil leaning towards Andrew and and stopping a hair away for him, Andrew closes the gap between them and doesn't say anything about the 'alway' part.

Andrew's mouth is warmer than he would imagine, but it taste like chocolate chip cookie dough and it's too sweet, too sweet in Neil's mouth but he loves it and he wouldn't change anything for the world.

Andrew's cold fingers find his neck and he presses into Neil more as he pushes his tongue inside Neil's mouth. Neil moans quietly.  
Neil buries his hand in Andrew's hair and his other hand on his shoulder.

They get interrupted by a loud ringing from the kitchen and they pull away quickly. "If you burn down our kitchen, you'll pay for it." Whispers Andrew as sits back on the couch and scoop another spoon of ice cream.

Neil is still a little dazed as he gets up and walks to the kitchen. The timer has run out, so he takes the kitchen gloves and takes out the pan from the oven and put it on the counter.

He lets it cool down for almost five minutes before he gets bored and starts cutting it into small pieces. He's more excited than he should be right now.

He grins when Andrew walks into the kitchen and puts the ice cream pint back in the freezer and stands next to Neil.

Neil puts a brownie on a plate and slides it to Andrew on the counter "I think it should cool down first."

"Hmm, fuck that." Said Andrew as he took a bite from the brownie.  
Why was Neil feeling nervous right now? He just wanted Andrew to like it.

Andrew seems to sense that Neil was waiting for something as he chewed. It was hot on his tongue but it was good. Like too good for Neil's first time. "It's not bad."

Neil's grin got bigger "you like it?"  
Andrew nods and finishes his brownie and takes another one from the pan.

If Andrew likes it, then its a mission accomplished. The cat meowed from under them as she jumped to the counter.

Andrew finishes two more while they're still standing up in the kitchen and Neil starts to get sleepy.  
He yawns and Andrew looks at him with a raised eyebrow "finally sleepy?" Neil nodded. "You should eat one before you go to bed."

Neil shrugged and took a brownie from the pan and took a bite. It was... sweet. Too sweet in Neil's mouth and he didn't really like it. Neil shook his head and gave the rest to Andrew.

"Too sweet for you?" Asked Andrew smirking.

Neil made a disgusted face and walked out of the kitchen to their bedroom after he brushed his teeth in the bathroom.

He flopped down on the warm bed and sighed. He never wants to lose this. This stability, this happiness that comes with being with Andrew.  
He throws the blanket over himself and closes his eyes welcoming sleep with open arms.


End file.
